Danflor of Redwall
by Alexander the Great
Summary: A Thrilling Sequil to Marlfox
1. Prologue

Dannflor of Redwall

Dannflor of Redwall

By: Adam Alexander

PROLOGUE

_Extract from the records of Redwall Abbey, written by Rimrose Swifteye._

_ _

My how the seasons fly by! It seems just yesterday that Champion Dannflor and Abbess Song returned to our abbey and received their respective positions. But alas, I am getting old and they are now young adults with wisdom far beyond their seasons. 

Our abbey is none younger either though! Just yesterday we began the reconstruction of our front gates under Dann's advice that they were getting old. Everybeast in the abbey is helping and what a job it is! We had to travel quite a distance until we found a hard enough tree for Dann's liking. It's a big old oak that has been around far longer than any of us. We just got it in the abbey this afternoon and it was such a job getting it here that Abbess Song declared a feast this evening.

If you've never been to a Redwall feast then you couldn't begin to imagine what a celebration it is. I must go now though for old Sister Sloey wanted my advice on what to flavor the enormous flan she has planned with.


	2. Chapter 1:The Feast

Chapter One

Chapter One

The Feast

"Rimrose, Are you planning on eating flavorless flan tonight or are you going to help me?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I can only go so fast these days Y'know"

"Huh, look at me I've seen just as many seasons as you have and you don't hear me complaining now do you? I didn't think so!"

Rimrose silently chuckled about the thought of Sister Sloey not complaining about anything before saying "Yes, well, I was thinking that we could maybe use some blackberries mixed with meadow cream and"

Rimrose got no farther before Sister Sloey screeched, "I'll have no such thing! Blackberries and meadow cream, how ridiculous! 

"Personally I'm partial to anything with meadow cream or blackberries, ladies"

"Oh Florian, as if it were possible for you to dislike any kind of food, now shoo you glutton!

Florian reluctantly walked off carrying a plateful of silverware to the tables outside "Well excuse a chap for jolly well staying healthy, what do they expect me to do starve myself? I flipp'n well hope not!"

Sister Sloey quickly whispered in Rimrose's ear "Actually I've taken quite a liking to that gluttonous hare, but don't tell him that, he tries to flatter me enough as it is!"

Outside Dannflor was instructing the Guosim shrews as to the placement of the tables, he probably could have let them do it themselves but they argued enough as it was.

"No this one's right and the rest are crooked"

"No they're not how many times do I have to tell you they're supposed to be parallel to the outer wall there!"

"All right, enough argument!" Dann had to shout over all the arguing shrews "The tables are all perfectly fine the way they are now lets get out the chairs"

Log a Log Burble rushed over to apologize for his tribe "I'm sorry Dann but you know shrews, were not happy unless were arguing!"

Dann wiped the sweat from his brow "Yes, I've become quite familiar with that fact!"


	3. The Comming of Evil

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Coming of Evil

The Timber Wolf thief Darkpaw and her mate Blacktooth were making their way through Mossflower Woods as silently as a gentle breeze. "Shut yer trap, of course there'll be gentlebeasts to rob in this woods!

It was just as Darkpaw said this that Redwall abbey came into view. Darkpaw smiled craftily before whispering in Blacktooth's ear "See what'd I tell you? Now shut yer gab before they hear us. We'll sneak in once they're all asleep. Now shut yer gab before they hear us. We'll sneak in once they're all asleep."

Inside Redwall abbey Abbes Song was just about to make a speech to all who were gathered. 

"Welcome guests and Redwallers! I thank you all for helping with the work on our gate and I invite anyone who wishes to stay here for the night to do so. Our cook and infirmary keeper Sister Sloey has made a gigantic blackberry & meadowcream flan for our main course. Oh all right, I'm not going to waste anymore of your time, let the feast begin!"

The Redwallers ate with a will. Of course, no one could blame them because of the taste of Redwall food. Probably the person who scoffed the most was a certain hare by the name of Florian.

"Mumsh! Glupsh! Try some of this custard pudding it's jolly well one of the best things I've ever tasted! Oh, too late Wot, Wot. I've eaten it all! Oh and I hope there's more of that Elderberry whine I can't get enough of that! Say there chap! Florian nudged a nearby mole. "Steady on now, I'd like some of that flan too ya know!

"Hurr yiss, 'n thur'd probably be sum more if'n you haddn't scurf'd so much l'ready!

"Well there's no need to make a chap sound like some gluttons swine now is there Wot, Wot?


End file.
